


Reunion

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, OTP: Chantry Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart: How I imagine their reunion in Inquisition...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

 

 

 

> **Title:** Reunion  
>  **Pairing:** Cullen Stanton Rutherford/Sebastian Vael - OTP: Chantry Boys  
>  **Fandom:** Dragon Age (Dragon Age: Inquisition)  
>  **Characters:** Cullen Stanton Rutherford, Prince Sebastian Vael  
>  **Medium:** Colored pencils  
>  **Work time:** approx. 1 hour
> 
> **Author’s note:**
> 
> Just a quick scetch, to fulfill my sudden need for a bit fluff of my OTP. Too bad this is a rareship. It has so much potential! >3<  
>  This is, how I would like their reunion to be like, in Inquisition. And THAT is, why I just can’t romance Cullen. He’s already comitted to Sebastian. Period.


End file.
